


The True Measure of Love

by tattooedsiren



Series: Exclusively Yours verse [5]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Secretly Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooedsiren/pseuds/tattooedsiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey and Mike reveal the true nature of their relationship to everyone at Pearson Hardman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True Measure of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth (and final?) fic in the Exclusively Yours verse. This fic references pretty much every other fic in the series, so not sure if this works as a standalone like the rest.

 

The True Measure of Love

 

 

When Mike wakes in the morning Harvey is still in bed beside him. Not an unheard of occurrence but more often than not when Mike wakes up Harvey has usually left for the gym. So Mike shifts closer, arm wrapping around the warm solid body beside him. Harvey stirs a few minutes later, and Mike watches with unconcealed delight as Harvey wakes slowly, eyes opening blearily.

"Good morning," Mike says, briefly threading his fingers lightly through Harvey's hair. He likes Harvey best like this, casual and real, before the armour he wears for the world is applied.

"Morning," Harvey mumbles.

"No gym today?"

"Not today." There is something significant about the way Harvey says this, and then Mike remembers: they are telling people today.

Mike remains silent, merely presses closer to Harvey, needing one last moment of peace and contentment before their world changes forever. A sudden wave of want washes over him, desperate and urgent, because if (when) the day goes ill he wants one last blindingly happy moment to take with him through the bad times.

He presses his lips to Harvey's as he slides his hand beneath Harvey's boxers. There is a groan of appreciation as Mike wraps his fingers around him and starts pumping.

But Mike needs more, is desperate in a way he rarely allows himself to be. He pulls Harvey's boxers down the length of his legs and then quickly shucks off his own.

"Everything okay?" Harvey asks, as Mike climbs atop him, settles between his hips.

"Shut up and kiss me," is Mike's reply, but he kisses Harvey before he has a chance to comply with Mike's demand. Mike moves slowly at first, the whole length of his body sliding against Harvey's. But it's not enough, so he increases the pace, angles his body slightly as their cocks rub together. Harvey moans approvingly, shifting slightly to increase the friction.

Harvey keeps a hand firm on Mike's hip as the other travels lightly up and down his back. Mike can't help but take hold of the wandering hand, lacing their fingers and pressing their hands into the mattress as he increases the pace.

Harvey breaks their kiss, quickly brings a hand to his face and licks his palm before wrapping his hand around their cocks. Mike groans, eyes closed and head thrown back. Harvey takes advantage, pressing his mouth to the column of his neck and placing open mouthed kisses to every piece of skin he can reach.

"I love you," Mike whispers, and he doesn’t give Harvey a chance to reply, instead kissing him desperately.

They move together in a rhythm that is practised and perfect. Harvey is close. He removes his hand, settles it instead over Mike's ribs, and wraps a leg around Mike's thigh. He lets Mike take over, lets him control the pace and pressure with each roll of his hips. He breaks Mike's demanding kiss, needing air in his lungs before he loses his mind.

"Fuck," he grounds out.

"Harvey," Mike utters, and he thrusts a few more times before coming with a breathless gasp. He presses his body deeper into Harvey's, doesn’t stop moving even as all the tension is wrung from his body, and Harvey follows soon after, face pressed into Mike's neck, his name on his lips.

Mike collapses, boneless and pliant atop Harvey. Their chests rise and fall in quick succession as they try and regain their breath. Mike knows he should move, but he can't bear to, and Harvey doesn't complain (in fact, he is running his fingers slowly through Mike's hair, soft and reassuring) so he stays where he is.

They lie together for a few moments, and when Mike finally lifts his head, looking sheepishly at Harvey, the older man simply presses his lips to his in a gentle kiss.

"Feel better?" Harvey asks, laughter lining his words.

"Yeah."

"Good. Come on, let's get to work."

 

*

 

When Harvey and Mike walk into Harvey's office Donna is already there, organising piles of folders on Harvey's desk. She looks up as they enter the room.

"So, today's the big day, huh? Finally going to start telling people."

Mike babbles with incoherent shock while Harvey just smiles, resigned.

"How does she _always_ know?" Mike asks Harvey, somewhat rhetorically.

"I'm Donna," she answers instead. "I know-"

"Everything," the three of them say in chorus.

They laugh together for a second, but just as soon the moment is over. Donna leaves them alone, but not before commenting on Mike's tie, which is actually Harvey's.

Harvey looks down, noticing for the first time the decidedly non-skinny tie Mike is wearing. And Mike just shrugs at him.

"Are you sure about this?" Mike asks, because it's not too late to change their minds.

Harvey quickly and subtly wraps his fingers around Mike's wrist. He doesn't say anything, but from one look in Harvey's eyes Mike knows, so he nods, takes a deep breath, and then walks out of the office.

 

*

 

Mike visits Rachel on the pretence of asking for her help with his case. After ten minutes of pretending he didn't actually know the answer to his question when he walked in the door, he says, "Rachel, there's something I need to tell you."

"Uh oh, that sounds ominous."

"No, it's not. I just … I don’t know how to say this and I don't want you to be mad."

"Okay, I'm starting to worry now. What is it?"

Mike takes a deep breath but then blurts, "Harvey and I are married."

Rachel laughs, like that is the most suitable response to his statement, and Mike can't begrudge her that. But when he doesn't join in she realises that he's not joking.

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

"But…" She trails off, seemingly unable to complete her own thought. "How…"

"How did this happen? When did this happen? Why did we keep it a secret?" Mike supplies.

Rachel has apparently lost the power for speech, so she merely nods in return.

"We've been together for just over two years and married for two months. I know you noticed Harvey's wedding ring, but you clearly didn't notice that mine matches his. And that's okay, good even, because for reasons both complicated and private in nature we weren’t ready to tell anyone."

"And you're ready now?" she asks, and the question surprises him. Because out of everything he just told her, out of all the questions she could (and really should) ask, that was the one she came up with.

Mike nods. "I am sorry I didn’t tell you, or lied by omission or whatever you want to call it. But it's what was best for us."

"I understand," she says, though Mike thinks she looks like she is still reeling slightly from this news. "But you do get that this is a big deal, right?"

Mike has been in denial about that fact, and he tells her so.

"I mean," Rachel continues, and Mike can see her trying to piece all the information together, "no one even knew you or Harvey were … that way inclined."

"I can't speak for Harvey," well, he could if he wanted to, but Mike respects Harvey's right to speak on this topic to whomever he wishes, "but as for me, I never really was. Until I met him."

Rachel smiles, and Mike thinks she understands. And suddenly everything that has ever happened between them is water under the bridge, because there was never going to be another way their story played out.

"You know, the day Harvey came into work wearing that ring, I told him that whoever he married was a lucky woman." Rachel smiles ruefully at the _woman_ , and Mike finds himself echoing it in return. "You know what he told me? He said 'I'm the lucky one'."

"He did?" Mike asks, voice laced with surprise and wonder. Harvey has never been particularly demonstrative, and that’s just with him, so to hear him be so obviously romantic about their relationship to someone else makes his inside tighten.

Rachel nods. But then she notices the time and straightens slightly. "Look, I have to get going."

"Me too," Mike replies, standing.

"How about we have lunch one day this week? Catch up properly?"

"I'd like that," Mike says, absolutely genuine.

 

*

 

Harvey waits a full hour before striding into Louis's office and announcing, "So, my other half has decided they would like to meet you."

Louis looks up from his work, intrigued. "Really?" And at Harvey's nod, continues with, "So you're finally letting her out of her cage, huh?"

"I figured it was about time," Harvey replies cryptically.

"Okay, great," and Louis actually claps his hands, looking nothing short of delighted. "So when do we meet?"

"Oh, that's easy. Simply invent a time machine, and use it travel back to four years ago and the day you gave Mike that little 'we expect results' speech."

"Wait, what?" There is a moment of stunned silence. Harvey tries not to laugh at Louis's face, comically screwed up as he processes the information. "Are you implying what I think you're implying?"

"I'm not implying, I'm flat out telling you."

"You and Ross?"

"Me and Ross."

And then his face lights up, brighter than Harvey has ever seen, and it worries Harvey, because that is so not the reaction he was expecting. "Oh, this is fabulous."

"Um, why?" Harvey asks, drawing the word out as concern multiples exponentially in his mind.

"Because you broke so many rules and I cannot wait til everyone finds out and they kick you out on your ass."

And of course Louis doesn’t actually care that Harvey has just outed himself and Mike – all he cares about is how he can use this information to his advantage. It's a surprise, but one Harvey delights in, because he is about to shift the balance of power back onto his side of the scales and that's something that will never get old.

"Sorry to break it to you Louis, but Jessica already knows. Has for two months now. So there is nothing for you to hold against me."

"We'll see about that."

Harvey just rolls his eyes, because, like always, that is the most appropriate response to Louis's threats. But he has completed his mission, so he walks out of the office without a word.

 

*

 

It's not until after lunch that Harvey and Mike see each other. Harvey strides down to the bullpen and when he gets to Mike's cubicle clears his throat to get his attention.

"Do you have the Horvat contracts?"

Mike dives into the largest stack of files on his desk and pulls the paperwork out, handing it over.

"Anything I should know?" Harvey asks as he begins flicking through the file.

"Page thirty eight, section twenty-seven C. There was an error which Chung could use to her advantage if she…"

But Harvey finds his attention wandering, because he realises that apart from Mike, there is literally no other noise emanating from this room. He looks up from the file and scans the room. All of the associates are silent. Some of them are very diligently _not_ looking at Harvey and Mike, eyes fixed on computer screens or paperwork, but most blatantly stare at them.

"Can I help you?" Harvey asks the room at large, voice hard and loud and suddenly there is movement and noise and a semblance of normalcy returns.

Harvey and Mike share a significant look. But then Harvey glances quickly down at Mike's phone for a moment before walking away. Mike watches him go, hand on the handset, and as soon as Harvey rounds the corner the phone rings and he picks it up instantly.

"Mike Ross."

"Looks like the news has gotten out."

"I agree," Mike says, eyes scanning the room.

"No one has said anything to you?"

"Not yet."

"Well, brace yourself."

"I will."

Harvey laughs at Mike's clipped and professional replies as he tries to hide the true nature of this conversation to those around him. He has reached the privacy of his office, so can't help but tease him with an, "I love you."

"I think you'll find if you check the contracts that were signed two months previous that those terms are not only confirmed but reciprocated two-fold."

Harvey can't wipe the grin from his face for ten solid minutes.

 

*

 

The first person to actually say anything directly to Mike is Harold. He finds Mike in the copy room and just flat out asks, "Is it true?"

Mike nods.

"Congratulations."

Mike can't tell if Harold is being disingenuous or not, and tells him so.

"No, seriously. This job can be a bitch on your personal life, so if you've found a way to have both I'm nothing but happy for you."

And Mike can't believe this, waits for the other shoe to drop, because there is no way a fellow associate, even one as nice as Harold, has no issues with this. "You aren't pissed off for being deceived or convinced I'm getting special treatment or something?"

"Are you?"

"No, of course not!" Mike says, offended, even though he was the one who brought it up in the first place. It makes no sense, but then nothing about this conversation is going how he anticipated.

"You're a good guy, Mike. If you tell me that you never used your relationship with Harvey to your advantage I'll believe you."

"Not very smart for a lawyer, you know," Mike says, despite the relief that washes over him in waves.

Harold shrugs. "I think most people would agree with you there." And then he walks out of the room, leaving Mike reeling.

 

*

 

His next confrontation is not as pleasant.

Kyle doesn't even say anything at first, just corners him in the kitchen and stares him down. Mike really wants to roll his eyes or say something sarcastic, but figures it's probably not the smartest move, so he uses every ounce of strength to just impassively return his stare.

"So, this explains a lot," Kyle drawls.

"Really?" Mike retorts.

"I never understood how someone like you managed to weasel your way into a job with a Senior Partner at one of the most prestigious law firms in the city-"

"Someone like me?" Mike interrupts, and is dutifully ignored.

"But I guess fucking your way through the ranks is a tactic that has clearly worked."

Mike is torn between wanting to hit him and laughing. So he remains in stunned silence, giving Kyle the chance to keep talking.

"Was it part of your sign-on bonus? Twenty five grand on the condition you blow Harvey whenever he wants it?"

And this time, Mike does laugh. "I'm sorry; did you just liken me to a prostitute?"

Kyle shrugs smugly, the message clear: _if the shoe fits._

Something angry and warped bubbles inside him. And it's not even about the accusations Kyle is throwing at him. He can't believe anyone could question Harvey's integrity. Because of the many things that Mike loves about Harvey, his integrity is definitely way at the top of the list. It's a quality that is practically unparalleled in their field (as evidenced by Cameron Dennis and Travis Tanner and Harry Santana) and he can't stand the idea of anyone questioning it.

"You know, I _could_ stand here and justify our relationship to you. I could tell you that from the moment we started dating that we have kept our work and personal lives completely separate. I could tell you that we have never so much as kissed within the four walls of this office. But if you are someone who is more likely to believe that not only did I turn tricks on the side but that Harvey married a prostitute, you clearly have lost the capacity for rational thought, so why bother?"

And Mike walks away, doesn't look back, doesn't give Kyle one more minute of his attention.

 

*

 

Mike really wants to erase Kyle's words, but they get stuck in his head and he feels himself get more on edge as the day progresses. He feels a quick stab of anger at Harvey – as Senior Partner his status would all but guarantee he wouldn’t have to put up with a tenth of what Mike was going through. But he dismisses the feeling quickly, feeling slightly guilty that he had it at all. It's not Harvey's fault that he works with a pack of juvenile children who try and tear each other down to get ahead. And he would happily confront each and every one of them head on if that was the price of keeping Harvey.

So he keeps his head down and focuses on his work, trying to block everything else out. It doesn't work (of course) and the comments continue all afternoon. So he receives the kinder comments with a smile and a nod and he dismisses the harsher ones with a glare and the middle finger.

And when that happens, when he sits at his desk seething and listening to people mock the best thing that has ever happened to him, he takes comfort in looking at the only personal item to adorn his cubicle walls. It's a postcard size print of _Almond Blossom_ , and looking at it now reminds him of the morning Harvey gave it to him, which brings a smile to his lips.

(Well, Harvey didn't so much give it to him as leave it for him to discover. It was a month after they got together and Mike had woken in his apartment alone, Harvey having already left for work. But the card was resting on the pillow which still bore indentations from where Harvey slept. Mike picked it up, smiling, and when he flipped the paper and read the back his smile turned into a full-blown grin.  
 _To my responsible grown up,  
One month and counting.  
H. _ )

Mike carefully pulls the postcard off the wall. It's a relief, to have this tangible proof in his hands, and when he traces his fingertips over Harvey's handwriting and sees his wedding ring safe and secure on his finger he knows that even though today sucks, there are thousands of better days ahead, and the idea of it burns so bright inside him, and for now that’s enough.

 

*

 

Harvey looks up from his desk and sees Mike standing in his doorway. Mike looks the kind of tired that comes not from a lack of sleep but from being on edge all day long. He doesn't know how long he has been standing there, and it worries him.

"Hey, honey, how was your day?" Harvey asks. Harvey has never called Mike (or anyone for that matter) honey before and its use now has the intended effect. Mike laughs, a knowing smile crossing his features before he enters the office, collapsing on the couch with a deep sigh.

"That bad?" Harvey asks.

"No," Mike says, surprising Harvey. "Don't get me wrong, it was no walk in the park. But I think I had built it up so much in my mind that there was no way it was ever going to actually be as bad as I imagined."

"So what happened?"

But Mike doesn’t reply, doesn’t look at him. Harvey stands from his desk and joins him on the couch. "Are you okay?" He gently puts his hand on Mike’s thigh, but then Mike is up off the couch, walking over to the window and looking down at the city lights below.

Worry starts simmering in his stomach. "Are you mad at me or something?" he asks, because he genuinely doesn’t understand what is happening.

"Of course not," Mike replies instantly, and the obvious surprise in his voice forces Harvey to believe him. "I’m not mad, I’m just … in mourning."

"You’re _in mourning_?" he asks incredulously. Harvey stands, but makes no move to go to Mike "Who died?"

"We did."

Concern and terror floods Harvey’s body, instantly and completely. Because that is a phrase you never want to hear your husband say, and he doesn’t know where this is coming from or where it’s going but he knows it can’t be good. He finally joins Mike by the window, and the mere presence of him beside him somehow makes him feel better already.

"Okay, I’m trying really hard not to freak out here. What are you talking about?"

Mike looks to Harvey then, and seeing Harvey’s face Mike realises how this conversation must sound to Harvey, and he feels awful. He reaches over and takes Harvey’s hand, entwines their fingers and squeezes. Harvey breathes a little easier.

"Not like that," Mike says. "That’s not what I meant. I could never mean that."

Harvey's heartbeat finally returns to normal, and he smiles at Mike. But now that he knows Mike isn’t leaving him, his concern is lessened, but there is obviously still something going on here. "Talk to me."

"It’s just … it’s never going to be the same again, you know? We agreed that it was time to tell people, and you were right, and in some ways life will be easier now that we don’t have to sneak and plan and hide the truth. But there is no going back now. Keeping us a secret, it kept us in our own little bubble, safe and protected from the world at large, and now we have let the outside world in and I’m scared of what that means for us."

"Mike-"

"And I know I shouldn’t worry, but I can’t help it. Because there are people out there, on this very floor in fact, who are pissed off and that is going to come into play at some stage. Maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow, but one day they will try and use our relationship against us and that terrifies me."

"Mike-"

"And I thought, just for a second, about leaving the firm, trying to make things easier for us, but you brought me into this life and I can't imagine ever not working with you, even if it's just in the same building. You've taught me so much and given me so much and I know neither of us expected to end up here when I stumbled into that interview room with a briefcase of pot but here we are and I wouldn’t change it for the world and I want to protect you from the people who will want to bring us down but I don't know how."

"Mike!" Harvey's voice is slightly harder than he would normally use with Mike but the younger man is rambling and getting more and more worked up with every sentence.

Mike finally stops, takes a breath, and Harvey uses that to his advantage, putting a hand to his cheek and closing the space between them. Harvey kisses him desperately, tries to pour all the love he feels into that one kiss. Mike returns the embrace in kind. He can feel Mike clutching at his lapels, pulling him closer, and he is happy to oblige.

The kiss is finally broken, but they stay wrapped up in each other's arms, foreheads pressed together, never wanting to let go.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah," Mike breathes, an apologetic smile lining his lips.

"Good. Come on, let's go home."

 

_This is the true measure of love: When we believe that we alone can love, that no one could ever have loved so before us, and that no one will ever love in the same way after us_ – Goethe

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think this will be the last fic in this series, at least for a while. I feel like it has come full circle from the original and it's a good place to end. But I would be lying if I said there weren’t other aspects of this verse that I have in my head and want to share with you guys (their wedding day, first (only) big fight, random moments of domesticity) – so I reserve the right to come back to this verse one day. :O)
> 
> ETA: I'm working on another fic in this series, which will hopefully be posted soon. :O)


End file.
